Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson ist ein homosexueller Student an der Dalton Akademie und entwickelt im Laufe der zweiten Staffel eine besondere Beziehung zu Kurt Hummel. Blaine kümmert sich um ihn und gibt ihm wichtige Ratschläge und ist eine Art Mentor für Kurt. Er ist seit Original Song 2 Folge 16 offiziell mit Kurt zusammen. Er wird von Darren Criss gespielt. Biograpie Staffel 2 In "Never Been Kissed", wird Kurt zunehmend depressiv und von seinen Mitschülern isoliert, da er der einzige offene homosexuelle Schüler an der William McKinley High School ist und nun die Folgen davon zu spüren bekommt. Nach zahlreichen Angriffen von Dave Karofsky auf ihn, sowie abweisend Beleidigungen von den New Directions Jungs, entscheidet sich Kurt für eine Flucht vor diesen Dingen und schleicht sich heimlich in Dalton-Akademie, eine reine Jungenschule Schule, um gleichzeitig auch für den Glee Club zu spionieren. Er bemerkt, dass alle Jungen irgendwo hinlaufen um Informationen darüber zu erhalten hält er Blaine auf und fragt ihn was los ist, behauptet nebenbei, dass er ein neuer Schüler sei. Blaine erklärt, dass sich die Schüler auf den Glee Club "The Dalton Akademie Warblers" freuen, da diese öfters einen Improvisierten Auftritt in der Schule geben. Er nimmt Kurt an der Hand und führt ihn durch eine Abkürzung in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schule,wo Blaine dann mit den Warblers "Teenage Dream" performt. Blaine singt dabei vor allem in Kurts Richtung. Die offene und freundliche Atmosphäre überwältigt Kurt. In dieser Szene sieht man Kurt auch nach langer Zeit endlich wieder richtig lächeln. thumb|288px Danach stellt sich heraus, dass Blaine und seinen Freunde völlig bewusst war, dass Kurt als Spion da war, aber anstatt ihn raus zuschmeißen laden sie ihn auf einen Kafee ein. Kurt fragt die Jungs, ob sie alle homosexuell sind, jedoch erklärt Blaine, dass er der einzige ist und das ihre Schule eine "Nicht-Mobbing-Politik" hat und das jeder Schüler daher gleich behandelt wird. Blaine bemerkt,dass mit Kurt etwas nicht stimmt und bitten die anderen sie alleine zu lassen. Kurt redet endlich über die Geschehnisse an seiner Schule und fägt an zu weinen, da er es einfach nicht mehr aushält,seine gefühle zu unterdrücken. Blaine antwortet ihm , dass er ihn versteht und seine Situation sehr wohl nachempfinden kann, denn es ging ihm an seiner alten Schule nicht besser, er musste das selbe durchmachen wie Kurt. Am meisten hat ihn die tatsache aufgeregt das jeder nur weggesehen und es nichts dagegen unternommen hat, anstatt das weiterhin mit zu machen wechselte er an die Dalton, er ist vor seinen problemen weggelaufen. Er schlägt Kurt vor, dass ein Wechsel an die Dalton seine Probleme lösen würde,jedoch kann sich nicht jeder die teueren Gebühren der Schule bezahlen,daher schlägt er ihm vor, dass es besser wäre, seinen Schläger zu konfrontieren, denn das hat Blaine nie getan und das bereut er bis heute. Später schikt er Kurt eine SMS mit den Worten "courage" und fordert Kurt auf "Mut" zu haben. Dave schubst ihn erneut gegen die Schließfächer,diesesmal jedoch folgt ihm Kurt und stellt ihn zu rede und will wissen, was sein Problem ist. Karofsky jedoch wird extrem defensiv und fordert Kurt auf wieder zu gehen. Allerdings erwiedert Kurt,dass Karofsky seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wer sei, verliert Dave seine Fassung und zieht Kurt zu einem Kuss zu sich. Er versucht für noch einen zweiten, aber Kurt schubst ihn weg, völlig unter Schock von dem, was gerade passiert ist. Karofsky stürzt vor Wut und Verwirrung aus dem Umkleideraum . thumb|left|Blaine in Never Been KissedAm nächsten Tag kommt Blaine um Kurt zu helfen um mit Karofsky über seine Sexualität zu sprechen.Karofsky leugnet zu erst alles was zwischen ihm und Kurt passiert ist , aber dann überkommt ihn erneut die Wut und er drängt Blaine gegen eine Mauer. Kurt schubst diesen jedoch auf der Stelle von Blaine weg und Karofsky verschwindet erneut.Blaine stellt fest,dass dieser anscheinend noch nicht bereit ist,sich zu outen. Noch in einem Zustand des Schocks nach dem was passiert ist, erklärt Kurt Blaine, dass er vor Karofsky, noch nie einen Kuss hatte der was bedeutet hätte,hierbei bezieht sich Kurt auf die Tatsache,dass es sein erster kuss mit einem Jungen war. Um Kurt abzulenken und etwas aufzumuntern läd Blaine Kurt auf ein Mittagessen ein. Erst später sieht man,dass Kurt ein Bild von Blaine in seinem Spint zu hängen hat mit den Worten "Mut" darunter. In "The Substitute", stellt sich heraus, dass Kurt und Blaine enge Freunde geworden sind. Kurt schlägt eine Einladung von Mercedes aus,da Blaine sich mit ihm treffen will. Er schlägt ihr vor,dass sie sich ein anderes mal treffen und vereinbart mit ihr einen neuen Termin,jedoch sagt er dieses treffen mit ihr erneut aus,da Blaine Karten für das Musical "RENT" hat und ihn dazu eingeladen hat. Ein paar Tage später treffen sich die drei (Blaine, Kurt und Mercedes) gemeinsam zu einem Abendessen bei Breadstix, wo deutlich wird,dass sich Blaine ebenfalls für Mode interessiert,genauso wie Kurt,desto weiteren interessiert ihn die Politik,vor allem die Homosexuelle Gemeinschaft - wie Prop 8 und Don't Ask, Don't Tell - und sagt, dass er auch ein College-Football-Fan ist, vor allem von den Buckeyes. Kurt lobt ihn mit den Worten: "Weg, um das Klischee zu brechen", bevor ihm eine high-five gibt. Obwohl er offensichtlich das Gespräch mit Kurt genießt, bemerkt er Mercedes Abwesenheit und versucht ein paar Mal, sie mit ins Gespräch einzubeziehen. thumb|296px|Klaine//} Obwohl Blaine nicht in der Folge "Furt" erscheint,sieht man deutlich,dass sich das Mobbing gegenüber Kurt verschlimmert, Karofsky droht Kurt sogar ihn umzubringen,falls er jemals wieder jemanden erzählen sollte, dass er ihn geküsst hat. Daraufhin beschließen Kurts Eltern,das Geld ihrer Flitterwochen dazu zu benutzen um Kurt auf die Dalton Academy zu schicken. Später sieht man wie Kurt ebenfalls den Dalton Academy Warblers beitritt. In der Folge "Special Education'" , konkurrieren Blaine, Kurt und die Warblers auf den Sectionals gegen die New Directions, und singen "Hey, Soul Sister". In dieser Folge versucht Blaine,Kurt mit der Umstellung auf die neue Schule zu helfen. thumb|leftKurt fühlt sich in einem Konflikt, da er sich schwer damit tut sich an die neue Schule zu gewöhnen,es scheint so als ob es nur um Konformität geht, Blaine erklärt ihm aber, dass sie Harmonie und Einheit viel mehr schätzen. Später, als Kurt Pavarotti für krank hält, bittet er Blaine um Hilfe. Lächeln beruhight Blaine ihn aber, und sagt ihm : "Er hat genug Nahrung , Wasser und scheint seinen Käfig mögen. Gib ihm Zeit. Bald wird er wieder singen." Es wird deutlich,dass dies auch eine Anspielung auf Kurt sein soll. In "A Very Glee Christmas", scheint Kurt sich langsam an das Leben an der Dalton Akademie zu gewöhnen.thumb|left|278pxEr sieht jedoch etwas müde aus,denn zwar sind die Mitschüler netter,jedoch ist der Schulstoff viel schwerer. Daher ist er froh als Blaine kommt und ihn dazu überredet das lernen kurz zu unterbrechen. Blaine fragt ihn ob er mit ihm ein Duet proben könne."Baby, It's Cold Outside" heißt der Song. Sie performen den Song auf einer sehr romantischen Weise. Nach dem Song lächeln sie sich an, und vor dem verlassen des Raumes räumt Blaine ein, dass seine Partnerin nicht halb so gut singen könne wie Kurt. Will kommt Kurt besuchen, als er Blaine beim gehen sieht fragt er Kurt "Jemand besonderes?", darauf erwidert Kurt mit einem Lächeln "er ist nur ein Freund, aber das positive daran ist, ich bin in ihn verliebt und er ist tatsächlich schwul. Das nenne ich einen Fortschritt." In der "Sue Sylvester Shuffle" Folge, performen Blaine und die Warblers "Bills, Bills, Bills" als Probe für die Regionals. Später treffen er und Kurt sich mit Rachel und Mercedes zu einem Kaffee. Die Mädchen reden mit ihnen über die momentanen Probleme an ihrer Schule und Blaine gibt den Mädchen darauf hin einen sehr guten Rat. In "Silly Love Songs", diskutieren Blaine und Kurt über die Bedeutung des Valentinstags. Blaine sagt, dass es sein Lieblingsfeiertag ist und erzählt Kurt, dass er auf jemanden ein Auge geworfen hat und fragt Kurt, ob es zu kitschig sein, wenn er seine Gefühle singen würde. Kurt verneint das. thumb|212px|Kurt und Blaine warten vor dem Gap.Blaine bestellt für beide Kaffee und Kurt stellt fest,dass Blaine seine Kaffeebestellung weiß,er übernimmt sogar das bezahlen der Kaffees. Blaine ruft ein Notfalltreffen der Warblers ein um ihnen zu sagen,dass er verliebt sei. Blaine bittet die Warblers, ihm beim performen seines Songs zu helfen, es gibt jedoch laute Proteste,denn soetwas bricht ihre Traditionen. Kurt schafft es jedoch ihre Meinung zu ändern und sie erklären sich damit bereit,Blaine dabei zu helfen. Er erklärt, dass es sich um den Junior-Manager bei einem örtlichen Einkaufszentrum's handelt und dass der Plan "Die Warbler Gap Attack" heißen soll. Blaine performt den Song " When I Get You Alone", und versucht Jeremia über seine Gefühle zu informieren.Nach dem Song,warten Kurt und Blaine draußen. Auf die Frage von Blaine ob er es vielleicht übertieben habe,antwortet Kurt nicht,wodurch Blaine klar wird,dass es eindeutig zu viel war. Jeremia kommt etwas später aus dem Laden und erklärt Blaine,dass er gerade gefeuert wurde und nur weil sie zweimal Kaffee trinken waren,es noch lange nicht bedeutet dass die miteinander ausgehen würden,und würden sie es könnte er Probleme kriegen,da Blaine noch Minderjährig ist. Später als die beiden erneut zum Kaffee anstehen hat sich Blaines Verhalten gegenüber den Valentinestag komplett geändert. Er kann es nicht fassen,dass er sich die Beziehung nur eingebildet hat. Kurt erklärt Blaine,dass er dachte er wolle ihn zum Valentinestag einladen. Das unbewusste flirten der beiden ist Blaine gar nicht aufgefallen. thumb|left|Kurt in seinem Tagtraum.Blaine versichert ihm,dass er ihm wirklich viel bedeutet,aber er hatte vorher nie einen festen Freund gehabt,daher ist er sich sehr unsicher in dem was er tut,er weiß zwar wie man in einem Song handeln muss,aber wenn es ernst wird,ist er ratlos,daher möchte er ihre Freundschaft nicht zerstören. Kurt vergleicht ihre Situation mit "When Harry Met Sally" (er beansprucht die Rolle von Meg Ryan für sich selbst),Blaine gibt sich damit einverstanden,fragt jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln "Kommen sie nicht am Ende zusammen?". Dieses mal bestellt Kurt für sich und Blaine den Kaffee,wobei Blaine anmerkt " Du weißt meine Kaffeebestellung?". Am Ende sagt Kurt zu Blaine er hätte die perfekte idee,was sie am Valentinestag tun können. Am Ende der Episode, führen Kurt, Blaine, und die Warblers "Silly Love Songs" auf,für die Menge in Breadstix, darunter auch Kurts Freunde von der McKinley. In "Blame it on the Alcohol" besuchen Blaine und Kurt Rachels Party. Blaine betrinkt sich, und muss beim Flaschendrehen Rachel küssen.thumb Rachel sagt dann, dass sein Gesicht "fantastisch aussieht". Sie singen "Don't You Want Me" in Rachels Keller. Blaine ist am Ende so betrunken, dass er nicht fahren darf, also lässt Kurt ihn bei sich übernachten (sogar in seinem Bett). Während Kurt und Blaine sich wie immer Kaffee bestellen, fragt Rachel Blaine nacht einem Date und er stimmt zu, da er den Kuss ganz schön fand, daraufhin erwidert Kurt, dass es sich nur schön angefühlt hat, weil er betrunken war. Kurt enttäuscht das schrecklich, da Blaine für ihn jemand ist, zu dem er aufblicken konnte, und das ausgerechnet diese Person nun über seine eigene Sexualität zweifelt, verägert ihn. Er erklärt Blaine, dass schwule Jungs,dass Wort bisexuell nur in den Mund nehmen, um mit einem Mädchen Händchen halten zu können und sich dadurch normal zu fühlen (Kurt redet hier aus eigener Erfahrung). Jedoch macht die Tatsache, dass Kurt ihn nicht verstehen will, ihn etwas wütend und verlässt das Cafe. Er und Rachel hatten zwar einen schönen Abend, jedoch haben sie sich nicht wieder geküsst. Am Ende der Episode geht Rachel auf ihn zu und küsst ihn erneut, um zu beweisen, dass sie Recht hatte und das Blaine wirklich etwas für sie fühlt. Jedoch passiert genau das was Kurt vorhergesehen hat : Blaine empfindet rein gar nichts bei diesem erneuten Kuss. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihr,dass sie ihm geholfen hat herauszufinden, ob er bisexuell ist oder nicht und sagt ihr am Ende , dass er "100% schwul" ist. Er geht dann weg, und lässt eine sprachlose Rachel zurück. Für die das aber keine Enttäuschung ist, sondern nur Inspiration für einen neuen Song. "Sexy" thumb|left|228px|Sue wie wir sie alle kennen.In Sexy ''taucht Sue in dem Stammcafe von Kurt und Blaine auf und erzählt ihnen,dass sie auf der Pinnwand von New Directions,das Motto Sexy gelesen hat. Sie versucht sich so mit den Warblers zu verbünden,jedoch kennt Kurt ihre Tricks und lehnt ab. jedoch findet Blaine,dass die Warblers Sexy werden müssen um die Jury zu beeindrucken,Kurt scheint von dieser Idee nicht sehr angetan zu sein. Blaine lädt die Mädchen der Crawford,also ihrer Schwester Schule,ein. Er will das die Mädchen ihren Auftritt beurteilen. Sie sollen entscheiden ob die Dalton Academy Jungs genug Sex-Appeal haben.Sie performen den Song ''Animal. Der Song und auch die performance kommt bei den Mädchen sehr gut an,jedoch bemerkt Blaine,dass Kurt nicht wirklich begabt darin zu sein scheint,sich sexy zu präsentieren. Später redet er mit bei Kurt zu Hause darüber und will ihm dabei helfen,die richtigen Gesichtsaudrücke zu lernen,jedoch läuft das nicht allzugut. Kurt erklärt ihm darauf hin,das er nicht weiß,was sexy ist,weil er keine Ahnung hat wie man Sex hat und es gar nicht wissen will. Er ist eher der Romantische Typ. Blaine schlägt ihm vor,dass er es kurt erklären könne,wenn sein vater ihn nicht aufgeklärt hat,darauf hin wird Kurt nur verlegen und verneint sein Angebot und bietet ihn zu gehen. Blaine besucht Kurts Vater,Burt,in seiner Werkstatt und fragt ihn warum er das "Gespräch" noch nicht mit seinem Sohn hatte. Während des gesprächs bemerkt er,dass er etwas zu implusiv wurde und entschuldigt sich.Er ist froh darüber,dass Kurt so eine tolle Beziehung zu seinem Vater hat und er erzählt Burt weiterhin,dass sein Vater mit ihm an Autos gebastelt hat,jedoch nicht weil es seinem Vater Spaß gemacht hat,sondern,weil sein Vater ihn normal "machen" wollte. Darüber ist Blaine bis heute wütend. Er sagt ebenfalls,dass sein Vater mit ihm niemals über dieses Thema gesprochen hat und so musste er sich die Informationen selber besorgen und er rät Burt,sobald wie möglich mit Kurt darüber zu reden,weil er nicht will,dass Kurt das selbe durchmachen muss wie er. Burt hört auf Blaine und führt im späteren Verlauf der Folge,dass "Gespräch" mit ihm. "Original Song" Diese Folge fängt bei den Warblers an. Sie performen gleich zu beginn der Episode den Song Misery von Maroon 5. Blaine fragt Kurt nach seiner Meinung,wie er die perfomance fand,jedoch antwortet Kurt nur,dass es genau wie seine anderen zahlreichen Solos klang : fantastisch. ''Und genau das ist Kurts Problem,er fühlt sich nicht wie bei den Warblers,sondern wie bei Blaine und die Pip's,darauf hin erkennt Blaine,dass Kurt recht hat und ihm wird klar,dass er die anderen Teams,nicht ohne Hilfe,bei den Regionals schlagen kann. Nach zahlreichen Diskussionen mit dem Rat der Warblers, wird entschieden, dass Blaine zusammen mit Kurt, ein Duet bei den Regionals singen werden, denn nach der wunderschönen Performance von Kurt in dem Song ''Blackbird, welche Kurt als Ode an den plötzlich verstorbenen Pavarotti sang, wurden ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet und er wird sich seiner Gefühlen im klaren. Später unterbricht er Kurt beim Dekorieren des Sargs von Pavarotti, weil er endlich den perfekten Song für die Regionals gefunden hat und diesen mit ihm proben will. Auf die Frage von Kurt, welchen Song er ausgesucht hat, antwortet er, dass er den Song Candles von Hey Monday! ausgesucht habe. Er sagt zu ihm, er wollte diesesmal etwas emotionaleres als sonst. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duet Partner ausgesucht hat. Er antwortet ihm : "Kurt...es gibt Momente...wo man sich sagt : "Oh hey,du bist die Person auf die ich immer gewartet habe!...". Er nimmt Kurts Hand und spricht weiter : "Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen,das war genau dieser Moment für mich,du berührst mich Kurt,und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können." Daraufhin lehnt er sich zu Kurt vor und küsst ihn zum aller ersten Mal.thumb|left|"Original Song" : Der Moment auf den Millionen von Fans,seit der 2 Staffel, gewartet haben. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösen meint Blaine lächelt, dass sie nun üben sollten. Kurt lächelt schelmisch zurück und antwortet : "Ich dachte das würden wir schon." Die beiden können nicht anders als sich erneut zu küssen, dieses Mal aber leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zum ersten Mal. Später bei den Regionals performen sie zusammen ihr Duett : Candles, gefolgt von Raise your Glasses.Ihr Aufrtitt kommt zwar gut an,jedoch gewinnen sie die Regionals nicht. thumb|260px|Kurt and Blaine//}Candles Später bei der kleinen Todesbestattung von Pavarotti, sagt Kurt,dass er ein traurig ist, weil er die Regionals wirklich gern gewinnen wollte. Blaine sagt jedoch am Ende zu Kurt : "Du hast gewonen. Und ich auch. Wir haben einander gewonen,und das ist letzendlich viel mehr wert als eine Trophee,meinst du nicht auch ?" Kurt und er lächeln sich darauf hin an, Blaine reicht ihm seine Hand und so verlassen sie, Hand in Hand, Pavarottis letzte Ruhestelle. Songs Solos *'Teenage Dream' (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' (Silly Love Songs) *[[Raise Your Glass (Original Song) |'Raise Your Glass' ]](Original Song) *'Misery' (Original Song) Solos (in einem Duett) *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Don't You Want Me' (Rachel) (Blame It On The Alcohol) *'Animal' (Kurt) (Sexy) *'Candels' (Kurt) (Original Song) Videos thumb|300px|left|Teenage Dreamthumb|300px|right|Hey,Soul Sister!thumb|left|300px|When I Get You Alonethumb|300px|right|Misery Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Blaine Anderson